ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sajoedri, USA
Sajoedri, USA, or simply known as Sajoedri, is an American adult animated comedy series created by TBD. It is produced by TBD and has aired on Netflix since April 28th, 2017. Synopsis This series revolves around three guys named Mohamed, Said, and Samari as they get into weird situations in the city of Sajoedri, USA. Characters Main *'Mohamed Ali' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a mixed (African/Middle Eastern) American teen who tries to live a normal life with Said and Samari in Sajoedri. *'Said Jibril' (voiced by Cree Summer) - an African American teen with a high-pitched voice who loves cracking up jokes, even offensive ones. *'Samari Frierson' (voiced by Khary Payton) - an African American teen who rather has a bad relationship with Mohamed, always arguing and stuff. He is seen getting hurt or having bad luck various times throughout the show. Supporting *'Daniel Getahun' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, Will Friedle, Josh Keaton, Scott Menville, Greg Cipes, Jason Marsden, Charlie Schlatter, Benjamin Diskin, Yuri Lowenthal, Robbie Daymond, Max Mittelman or TBD) - a Hispanic teen who usually studies for tests and is Mohamed's roommate. *'Jonathan O'Quinn' (voiced by Seth Green) - a teen that is one of Mohamed's best friends and sometimes gives him advice. **'Diesel' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a foul-mouthed Yorkshire Terrier who is Jonathan's pet. However, in the end of the first/last half of Season 2, after sneaking into Sajoedri High School and preforming well when singing "The F*** Is That Smell?", he becomes an official student after his performance become a huge success. He became the most popular student along with Kevin. *'Payton Tubbs' (voiced by TBD) - a teen that is one of Said's best friends. *'Abidan Arzate' (voiced by TBD) - a Hispanic teen that is also one of Said's best friends. *'Kevin Lavender' (voiced by TBD) - an African-American teen who is popular at the school and is even the school's mascot. He does have a high-pitched voice, though not as high-pitched as Said's. *'Jacob Williams' (voiced by TBD) - a teen who is the class clown. He has his own catchphrase, which is "Suck his dick and twist it!" *'The Awesome Trio', consisting of: **'Aaron Bently' (voiced by TBD) - a teen who's another class clown. **'Layla Carpenter' (voiced by TBD) - a teen who is Aaron's girlfriend. **'Jonathan Garcia' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a teen who's Aaron's best friend. *'Ketonyo Page' (voiced by TBD) - an African-American teen who likes being a gangster. However, he is afraid of going in dark corners of the city at night due to a traumatizing incident where a homosexual guy ran up to him and attempted to make out with him. *'Keshaun Urqhuart' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Micah Talley' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Marvin Hughes' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Cooper Henderson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Caroline Hooven' (voiced by TBD) - a redhead teen who Said has a crush on. She didn't like Said at first due to her finding Said annoying. However, at early/mid/late Season 2, after Said saved Caroline, she and Said became an official couple. *'Mohraeil Endraws' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Reece' (vocal effects by TBD) - a chihuahua who used to be friends with Bewb and Cheeky until he realized how much of a monster they were. Bewb and Cheeky attempted to kill Reece until Diesel saved him. *'Peach' (vocal effects by TBD) - a pit bull who is Diesel's girlfriend. *'Meiya and Mario Brooks' (voiced by TBD and TBD respectively) - an African-American sibling duo who do not get along well and end up fighting with each other. *'Nick Robinson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Adam Mohammed' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Briar Siress' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Tristan Tocken' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'D'Jon Lunsford/D'Jon the Bear' (voiced by TBD and vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a Grizzly Bear that was once an African-American teen who bullies Mohamed, Said, and Samari, until he gets bitten by a demon bear. Now, he wants to eat everybody in Sajoedri High School. *'Montez Toogans' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Trey Brayman' (voiced by TBD) - a drug dealer who forced Said to take meth. He was later exposed, but jumped off a bridge before the cops could even find him. It is unknown whether he died or if he's still alive. *'69-BCH/NO-TRON/Nathan' (voiced by TBD) - a robot disguised as a human who wants to abduct every student, but was banished to Saturn after Mohamed, Said, and Samari trapped him in a nerd's rocket. *'Alexis Avery' (voiced by TBD) - an overweight female teen with a mental disorder that once tried to murder Mohammed, Said, and Samari, but they escaped, as Alexis escaped as well thinking they left the school, which they didn't. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards. *'Destiny Polk' (voiced by TBD) - an African-American teen whose goal is to humiliate Mohamed, Said, and Samari as much as possible. *'Natasha Rios' (voiced by TBD) - a Mexican teen who falsely accused Mohamed, Said, and Samari for sexual harassment just to be rich. She later got arrested for trying to assault Mohamed after he insulted her when he, Said, and Samari were proven to be innocent. *'Noemily' (vocal effects by TBD) - a mutant monster that were once two mentally handicapped teens that Samari accidentally fused, causing them to lose their sanity. *'Bewb and Cheeky' (vocal effects by TBD) - a French Bulldog and Great Dane who tried to devour Mohamed, Said, Samari, Diesel, and Peach. *'Drew G. Tayger' (voiced by TBD) - an African-American obese teen, after losing a fight against Mohamed, becomes a terrorist along with Al and destroys the whole school in the or second half of Season 3. **'Al K. Hall' (voiced by TBD) - an African-American skinny teen who is Drew's best friend and helped him destroy Sajoedri High School. Episodes See List of Sajoedri, USA episodes. Trivia * Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:2017 Category:Adults Category:Comedy Category:Netflix Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:TV-MA